Lilo's Resurrection!
by ReaderPal
Summary: Lilo sacrifices her life to save Stitch, but not before telling him she loves him! She is then brought back to life to save some emprisoned souls, from a terrible fate! LiloStitch! dedicated to Yaarp16, and Kioko the pirate! Stitch
1. Chapter 1

Lilo's resurrection (1 of 3)

By: Readerpal

Co- authored by, and 1st Ch.Kioko the pirate

You wanted it you got it. In this story Stitch's 'faster than a supercomputer' brain allows him to learn another language within a year, and half; also Lilo is 11, and there hasn't been an experiment activated for a week. They've caught over 200 by now.

PROLOGUE 

Dr. Hamsterviel was working in his dark, secret laboratory inside the asteroid prison he was in. "At last"! He said. "A weapon capable of killing that stupid nauseating 626, and the wretched little earth girl.

"It was a black plasma gun about the size of Gantu's normal ones, but it held strange glowing 'red' plasma instead of the normal kind inside it.

"Now to send it to that stupid, stark-like, moron with the Oh so annoying failure record." He then contacted Gantu with the intergalactic videophone he had. Gantu get up this instant. "Yes; Dr. Hamsterville sir." He said with great sleepiness." I have a new weapon capable of getting rid of experiment 626, then surely even you can handle an 'O' so pitiful Earth girl". "Yes sir." Said; Gantu with in evil look on his face. "Well do you want it or not?" "Of course Sir." "I am to the teleporting it over to you now, when you have it, **get to work, and kill 626!" **Hamsterviel** OUT! **

**End prologue!**

**Ultimate S****acrifice!**

The screen went black and Gantu got a smile on his face. He walked over to his teleporter room and waited for the weapon to come. After a few seconds there was a flash of light, Gantu looked into the container.

"Finally! Something to' get rid of that pesky little trog." Said; Gantu as he picked up the blaster.

He examined it from every angle; finally he took his old blaster out of the holster and tossed it aside. He slid the new weapon into the holster and patted it proudly.

"After I get rid of 6-2-6 that annoying earth girl won't stand a chance in glecknog of catching any experiments. Then I'll be able to leave this pathetic mud ball of a planet."

Gantu began to laugh evilly as he left his ship and started to make his way to Lilo and Stitch's house. Meanwhile Lilo and Stitch were locked in a battle of wit's and cunning. Or in other words a video game, and Lilo was winning.

"Come on 6-2-6! You are being my greatest creation, you cannot lose to little earth girl." Said, Jumba as he gave Stitch an unapproving stare.

"There's no way your gonna win Stitch!" yelled Lilo as she took out another one of Stitch's lives.

"I beg to differ." Said Stitch as he took out one of Lilo's lives. (Which in a way in a way; would prove ironic.)

Lilo destroyed Stitch again and smiled. "Yeah you'll be begging me to spare you."

Stitch growled and started to press buttons even faster. Just then Nani comes walking into the room; she sees Lilo and Stitch still playing the video game and sighs.

"Lilo! You and Stitch have been playing that game all day. Why don't you take a brake for a little while?"

"I can't stop now Nani! I've almost completely destroyed Stitch's base, and I'm close to getting the high score!"

"Lilo too many video games are bad for you." Said Nani as she put her hand on her hip and leaned up against the door way.

"Nonsense! Video games are good for developing the hand eye coordination." Said Jumba.

"Yeah and I find earth style games to be fascinating!" said Pleakley as he starred at the screen.

Nani gave them both cold glares. "You're not helping!"

Suddenly Lilo jumped up cheering while Stitch proceeded to rip the game system to pieces. "Yeah I win, in your face Stitch!"

Stitch looked at Lilo and growled. "Yeah well in the video game world you can beat me. But in real life you could not hurt me, especially with a weapon."

"Sure what ever you say Stitch." Said; Lilo sarcastically.

At that moment Gantu arrived at the house, his steps made the entire structure shake.

"What is that?" asked Lilo as every one looked to the front of the house.

"6-2-6 come, and face me!" came Gantu's loud voice.

Every one ran outside, Gantu was standing only a few yards away. Stitch made his way forward from the back of the group. He jumped down to the drive way and faced Gantu.

"What do you want Gantu?" asked Stitch coldly.

"I've come to destroy you once and for all!" said Gantu as he pulled out his new weapon.

Stitch gave a small chuckle as he watched Gantu. "Oh come on Gantu; you know that I'm plasma proof. So why even waste your time trying to shoot me."

"This isn't the regular plasma. This kind will stop you dead trog."

Stitch chuckled again. "Yeah and what's so special about that plasma?"

A sinister smile went across Gantu's face. "It can do this."

Gantu pulled the trigger and a blast of glowing red plasma shot towards Stitch. Stitch stepped to the side but the plasma hit him in the left arm. Stitch's eyes shot open as a searing pain swept through his arm. He fell to the ground holding his arm and clenching his teeth together.

Every one gasped at the sight of Stitch falling to the ground. "Stitch!" yelled Lilo as she tried to run to her friend.

Nani grabbed her by the arm and held her back. Gantu gave another evil laugh as he pointed the weapon at Stitch who could hardly move.

"I've waited so long for this moment. The moment that I; at last destroy the abomination 6-2-6."

Stitch looked up at Gantu right as he pulled the trigger once more. It all seemed to happen in slow motion as Lilo burst from Nani's arm's and raced down the stairs. Stitch stared at the bolt of plasma as it sped towards him. A million different things's started to go through his mind.

'It can't end this way! I can't leave Lilo now; I can't leave my new Ohana! There are so many things I haven't told Lilo yet. It can't end this way!' thought Stitch.

The bolt of plasma was only feet away from Stitch as Lilo ran towards him. She had to save Stitch and nothing was going to stop her. Stitch closed his eyes as he waited for the plasma to hit him, to end his life. Lilo became frightened as she realized that she would not be able to move Stitch out of the way.

'I'm not going to make it. I won't be able to move him in time.' Thought Lilo as she neared Stitch. Suddenly the solution came to her, she didn't like it but it was the only way to save her friend.

"I've got save him the matter what the cost!" she thought with grim determination and no fear whatsoever.

The bolt of plasma was now only a foot or two away. Stitch could see the red glow of it through his eye lids. It grew brighter and brighter until suddenly the glow disappeared.

'Did it hit me? Am I dead?' thought Stitch as he tried to determine what happened. But he then realized that he could still feel the warm Hawaiian soil beneath him and the throbbing burning pain in his arm. He slowly opened his eyes. 'Did Gantu miss me? Why am I still alive?' thought Stitch.

Suddenly he saw why he wasn't dead; Lilo was standing in front of him with her arms raised. Every one gasped as they looked at her, she was still standing but soon fell to her knees. The pain was incredible, it was like having a hot brick rammed into you and twisted in your flesh. Her face had an expression of shock on it, but as she fell forward a small smile formed across her face.

'I did it, I saved Stitch. He's safe now.' Though. Lilo as she hit the ground.

Stitch shot up and despite the paralyzing pain rushed over to Lilo. Gantu was shocked by what he just witnessed. The earth girl who he thought was so pathetic just took a plasma blast to save the abomination. He suddenly snapped away from his thoughts and raised the gun once more. He aimed at Stitch and pulled the trigger but nothing happened. The gun was jammed.

"Oh blitznak!" yelled Gantu as he turned and ran away.

Meanwhile Stitch reached Lilo and kneeled down beside her. He gently took her by the shoulders and flipped her over. He gagged when he saw her wound; it looked like the flesh had been melted away. He looked at her and was surprised to see a small smile on her face.

"Lilo, why did you do that? Why did you save me?" asked Stitch with panic in his voice.

He put his paw behind her head and lifted it up a little; she also took her hand and put it up against his cheek.

She gave a weak laugh. "I couldn't let you die Stitch."

"But why! Why sacrifice your self like this?"

She smiled and began to stroke his cheek. "Because I… l. l. love you "she said in a whisper that was so low only his super hearing could hear.

Lilo's hand fell from Stitch's cheek and her head went limp in his arms. Her eyes slowly closed and she gave a sigh of death. Tear's welled up in Stitch's eye's along with every one else. Nani burst into tears and hugged Jumba.

"No Lilo. No you can't be dead." Said Stitch quietly as he held her close. He looked at her face and got a sad smile on his face. "You can't be dead Lilo, me and you were going to go to the beach tomorrow." We were going to build a sandcastle, so you see Lilo you can't be dead…" said Stitch as more tears built up in his eyes. "You can't be dead!" yelled Stitch as he broke into tear's.

He held her close once more as it began to rain. He no longer felt the pain of his injury, just the pain in his heart. "Lilo!" Stitch cried out as the rain soaked his fur.

It seemed as thou the heaven's themselves broke into tears at the loss of the kind hearted girl named Lilo!

**To be_ concluded_… **

**A/N:Sorry, but I had to revise this because I made a small mistake! I will update soon!**


	2. News, and a funeral!

**Lilo's resurrection (2 of 3)**

**By: Readerpal**

**Co- authored by, and 1st Ch.: Kioko the pirate**

A/N: Thanks guys! The last chapter should have said: (1of 3.)Sorry folks! This chapter is dedicated to my grandmother: Mooie!

**Kioko the pirate**: I suppose you could consider that a complement! It just means that the last chapter you wrote was almost perfect!

**Yaarp16**: don't thank me; thank Kioko he wrote nearly all of it not me!

**Rock Raider**: don't worry she will be back soon!

**News and a Funeral! **

Gantu walked into the spaceship; they're he spotted is annoying companion 625.

He'd been asleep of the entire incident thought Gantu. "Hey big G a how's it going?" Said a will rested 625. "Dr. Hamsterville gave me a new weapon to try out." "Well did it work?" Asked a _slightly;_ curious 625. Sort of; it missed the Tong, and hit his companion; the annoying little Earth child. "You did _'what'?_" Asked a _frightened,_ and puzzled; 625. The brat is dead!" Gantu said; simply. Why you little piece ofat that moment a call from Dr. Hamsterville interrupted 625's rising anger. "Well how did my new weapon work; you often failing fish -like idiot?" Hamsterville asked. I have good news and bad news; the bad news is the Tong was not eliminated; the good news is the little girl was. "Excellent!" "Now nothing can stop me from conquering the galaxy!" Hamsterville said with evil laughter. As the two fiends were talking 625 was plotting vengeance. He finally decided on a course of action when he said. "You might want to make sure she's really dead, you know?" "For once the useless sandwich making experiment his right; make certain that the girl is dead." Hamsterville said. "**Now go**!" I

When Gantu left, 625 went into action, he had seen Gantu fly his ship at least twice so he knew how to run it. He took the experiments Gantu had captured; 20 in all, (including his friend Angel) and took them to on to all to the island they had been stranded on during the Splodyhead incident. It was a desperate effort to rob Gantu of his victory, and keep the experiments safe, but it worked. Now to pay my condolences to the grieving Ohana!

It was raining; an hour later over 200 experiments were gathered in an Ohana _only_ funeral service. A 'fresh' casket had been carved out of solid, newly created (courtesy of Ying, and Yang) volcanic rock. A carefully dug grave, and (courtesy of Digger) a diamond tombstone; was created by a team of gem creating, and laser carving experiments. Yaarp was doing bagpipes.

Nani thought; what a complete fool I've been. These experiments care so much for my sister, and I've been treating them like their not living at all. She started crying for own thoughtlessness; as well as her sister.

Pleakley was sad, but also puzzled. He thought; why had all these little monsters turned out for Lilo's funeral? Then it hit him; they were morning for someone who had changed their lives so much. Their lives had a purpose, and they were sad that the person who had given them their purpose was gone. He realized that these creatures had thoughts and feelings just like him, and he had ignored this. What an idiot I am; he thought.

Jumba stared; mesmerized at the very thought of so many of his formerly 'evil' experiments in one place. He regretted any terrible acts he had ever done; Oh sure he would make one of its famous "evil' genius remarks now and then, but no more would he willingly do anything evil again. Never again; he thought.

Stitch meanwhile was mulling over his best friend's last words. "Because I… l. l. love you" She had said. Did it mean his best friend was in love with him? It must have; because it was the only explanation. But it couldn't be they were two; different specie; weren't they? What am I doing; He thought; I love her; I always will, and I never got the chance; to tell her how I _feel_. Species doesn't matter only love does.

He started crying, and then wiped the tears away. Jumba then noticed and said. "Let the tears fall way …_Stitch_!" Said Jumba; with a small 'forced' smile. Stitch Put his hand on the tombstone which read: **Here lies a very special little girl who bought hope, and love to all who knew her. May she rest in peace knowing that her sacrifice has saved her Ohana; may she die knowing that she is loved by us _all!_**

He kissed the tombstone, and than let a single 'shining' tear fall onto it.

He whispered "Lilo**…** I love you!" He then said _aloud_. "Lilo if you hear me please come back to us." "We need you; I need you." "Oh Lilo please**…** come back!" As he said this his voice started to crack and strain. Then 625 came, and told them what he had done. Stitch gave a small smile, and said. Thank you; I would've done the exact same thing; I couldn't of asked for a better revenge! He waved goodbye as 625 walked back to his commandeered spaceship. Stitch gave Jumba thumbs up; as they went back inside.

Meanwhile something very strange was happening to Lilo's casket it started to glow, and shimmer**…**

**To be continued. . .**

**A/N: please ignore the: to be concluded part of the last chapter. **


	3. Resurrection and Rescue

**You have that have Lilo's Resurrection (3of3)**

**A/N: I will use some Turian words for this final chapter! Please excuse any faults this chapter may have for I am not entirely happy with it because it is not as free flowing as I would like. **

**Hamishwarfare**: Thank you so much for reading this story even though it's probably not the kind of you normally like to read considering your current story. Please tell me what your other story I heard about is. Is it going to be a Lilo&Stitch story?By the way in response to your other comment Lilo will not be an experiment in this story but she will be permanently altered in two very significant ways.

**Stitchfan 82**: Thank you!

**Blissey**: Interesting idea but let's just say I have something a little more angelic in mind.

**Yaarp16**: Thank you very, very much! By the way let me clarify what I said earlier: Kioko only did the first chapter; the rest of this is mine! I hope this is worth the wait!

**Xoverguy**: Thanks a lot! By the way my view of myrtle is stated two reviews below. Soka (**Sorry**)

**Dreamer Wolf**: Thank you very much!

**Kioko **the pirate: thanks a lot that really meant a lot!

**Rock Raider**: That was very funny! I think you might be right about myrtle.

**Resurrection and rescue!**

**It was night the stars in the sky were shinning brightly. Of course none of this mattered to Stitch. He was broken he had nothing left. Every second drew him closer to oblivion. For every moment he was depressed he was one step closer to being a soulless husk or having nothing left to lose. He wanted her so badly he would do anything even end his own life to see her again. This was not some silly little crush and not just love either this was lust, want, temptation what whatever you might call it. Simply put he wanted her to be there with him no matter what the cost. A spiritual lust for his beloved was the only way to describe how he now felt.**

**Anger came over him because he felt so helpless out of pure rage his fist went right through the window he was looking out of. The window shattered with an echo of frustration as he screamed out of complete lose and rage. It had been only five hours since his soul-mate's demise and already he was feeling out of touch with reality. He went outside for a breath of fresh air. **

**When he got into the kitchen he noticed that each member of his ohana was dealing with his Buchi-bu's death Jumba was nowhere to be seen probably he was probably plunged headfirst into an evil genius experiment Stitch thought, Nani was serving a group of experiments every whim and need she looked exhausted mentally and physically her face worn and her eyes were red from crying up a lake full of tears. "Hi little guy do you want anything to eat?"**

**She asked her voice was racked with pain and sadness. 'Naga Stitch not hungry right no, but Takka anyway dear Achi-Baba",(Friend) He looked towards Pleakley who is trying to make friends with several of the experiments because he was trying to make up for not considering them living beings and for calling them little monsters. **

**None of their pain is nearly as great as mine Stitch thought. **

**He went outside and put his hand on Lilo's grave. He said "Lilo if it is within your power or those in charge wherever you are … please come back!" "I'll see you one way or, another" he said with an insane and terrifying look upon his face. The figure behind him could stand it no longer it said" Sorry I'm not here right now but if you leave your name and number at the sound of the beep I'll get back to you… Oh right about…now! "Stitch turned around in the direction of the mysterious yet angelic voice. **

**When he saw the figure before him he stared for ****20 seconds then he screamed" Naga bugo (I don't believe it)** **Lilo she's not dead." The other three members of his family rushed out of the house all thinking that he had started to hallucinate then they saw the figure and stared in complete aw! **

**The figure before them wore a white robe with two swords attached by scabbards which in turn were attached to the robe by a circular light blue band around its hips. The sword on the left side was ordinary on the other had a main bent out of shape croaked blade which About the thickness of a small knife with at least twenty or more upward pointed pong like blades branched out of it. The figure had beautiful angelic wings and radiated shining glow. "Lilo" Stitch screamed as he ran toward her. He with all the force he could do without breaking her bones. He whispered with a blush "May I kiss you?" "Yes you may." She answered back with glee. They did so as Stitch thought who needs paradise when I've got this girl. Meanwhile every one stared in shock as Stitch explained from his point of view what had happened as Lilo simply smiled.**

**At this point and time Gantu had discovered that his ship was gone and was furious he watched them waiting for the right moment to strike it came as every one with the exception of the new couple digested Stitch's story. Not only was this the opportunity Gantu having waiting for but he could no longer stand their gleeful faces mocking him; he had enough of his rivals the _forever_ winning 'Galactic Alliance' appointed experiment catching team! He fumed with anger as he launched head first into an insane rage he then ran forward throwing caution to the wind his deadly black plasma blaster ready to fire. The look in his narrowing eyes was one of pure A blind hatred.**

**Lilo who saw Gantu coming said with a confident smirk "I dare you to fire blubber ass!" If there were at all possible Gantu became angrier as Nani yelled I can't believe they let you say that in heaven! Her sister gave her knowing look as she said with a small smile" who said anything about me going to heaven. Her sister yelled with surprise "what!" "You're saying that you went to… "No, they just didn't let me in" Lilo replied. Gantu was 10ft. away when Lilo said "I'll explain later." She turned to Stitch and said let me handle Patooke head OK**? **Okataka! Said a gleeful Stitch! **

**Kata 'Baka-dooka?" Lilo asked Jumba. 'yes little girl" He said "you may be destructive" he said with an evil grin. Gantu fired his weapon at her as she swiftly pulled out the apparently ordinary sword she had and ran her hand from its hilt to its tip all the while charging it with energy. As the shot came towards her; she used the weapon to cut the plasma blast in half with a single slice. The two haves exploded on contact with two palm trees turning them into ash. She charged the sword again and sent an all white energy blast at Gantu's weapon causing it to explode in a burst of light. She them put her hands together and then in the palms of her hands to white energy globs** **appeared. She shot them forth causing them to hit Gantu and surround him in a white light when it vanished he was restrained by white chains. **

**Lilo walked towards Gantu and then circled around him with her hands behind her back and a grin full of mischief. She paused and said slowly "you know how some people say "go to Hell" well I'm goanna send you there!" She put her hands together and seemed have difficulty as she pulled them apart. A crack in the earth appeared out of nowhere and Lilo's wings begin to flap as she rose into the air sending dust flying as she did. She picked up Gantu's chains and lifted them off the ground. She flew up to the crack in the earth and prepared to drop Gantu in it. She said" any last words you evil whale-like nutcase?" "As a matter of fact yes" Gantu said after a pause "you and your Bliznack ohana are all Trogs! "That's it" said Lilo pointing "you definitely belong in there." She let go of the chain as Gantu fell into a dark red abyss out of sight and out of their lives forever! **

**The crack in earth vanished as Lilo in a flash changed back into her normal form; before the others could start to ask questions she said that she would explain everything once they returned to the house As they went back into the house Stitch thought merely seeing Lilo again is enough to make my depression loneliness and anger go way. It made sense He thought he and Lilo were always together and always there for each other. They were inseparable and the best of friends so it was only natural that they should fall in love. **

**When they got Inside Nani spoke to Stitch and after much thought she gave he and Lilo permission to date! She turned to her sister and said" as far as I'm concerned you to spend so much time together why not!" Stitch smiled with utter glee as he looked towards the person he had fallen in love with.**

"**Little girl please explain how you have returned to life" asked Jumba. Lilo said "OK but you might want to sit down for this. She begin" the first thing I noticed that died was that I was floating above my body and have to getting used to this strange feeling a light appeared from it descended an escalator of pure white light." "I floated up words, landed on it, and descended up words on it. " "I got off in what I can only describe as in alternate dimension a sort of stopping point for deceased people." There was an impossibly long line which I got in back of." "Strangely enough every one was doing something no one was bored everybody seemed perfectly content. An angel gave me two books by an author called Ronald Dole both were great the angel also gave me something called A History of The Supernatural!" "It was the best book I've ever read.**

" **four Hours later…" "When it was finally my turn I saw a angel kind face a bald head and a white beard look at me he said" please state your name and what country or state you live in." I replied my name is Lilo Pelekai and I live in Hawaii." He looked through the big gold book he had and said "Hmm very just it seems you were once an extremely depressed and slightly violent child." You were longing for your deceased parents who are currently in… he stopped for a second and then said" never mind anyway eventually befriended an alien visitor who you named Stitch who…" "He talked about my entire life up to the moment I died." "He finally ended saying" " it says here that you sacrificed your life to save Stitch your best friend and unknown to him the person you were in love with." My dear you have two choices one who may go into eternal joy or you can fill out a job application form to become a member of an organization called the warriors of Anjiill!( An-ji-ill)" "what's that" I asked with puzzlement" **

"**He replied "An organization of angels and half-demons dedicated to be destruction of or capture of the evil and terrifying demons, to rescue good souls from false Hells and Havens and to assist in comforting the dieing."**

"**After staring in aw for a couple of seconds I signed the form and they gave me new powers, a new form, a mission and set me back down here." What do you mean mission? Asked an extremely perplexed Pleakly! **

**Lilo replied" there are some souls who were imprisoned by a gang of demons who are using a villain to smuggle the a group souls to a fake hell for a high price as part of the illegal sold trade that's been going on an eternity and I've got a free them!" "But what are they being used for?" "Slave labor" Lilo replied. "Oh" said Pleakly. "There was no one to take the job so they offered it to me" Lilo continued. "They told me I'd be rewarded with something greater than any amount of money" she finished. **

**Lilo thought now where now where those evil demons could be hiding she asked herself. Someplace where no one no one would ever look to she thought. She remembered the time they repurposed Yaarp when suddenly she said"I got it". "Got what little girl?" asked Jumba. "I know where the demons are hiding" Lilo said. "Good!" "Evil genius will get camera, plasma blaster, and earth 'soft' cleaning paper; may get messy after bloody massacre!" said Jumba. Lilo went to get Sender and Rreceiver two experiments that could send and receive telepathic messages; she had them contact 625 who upon hearing of Gantu's defeat rejoiced with glee! He immediately piloted Gantu's ship back to the house with great vigor. **

**An hour later Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, and several experiments boarded Gantu's ship and headed towards a certain supposedly sealed off by rocky debris cave. They landed a mile away and watched any signs of movement; soon the efforts were rewarded as a Garble wheel Gantu's shaped spaceship landed.**

**The ramp lowered revealing an extremely small shape namely: Dr. Hamsterville; so he's the guy was supposed to transport those poor souls Lilo thought. Suddenly the shadows of the**

**Fallen rocks vanished and a terrible blackness was revealed! A light shown from within the cave as the entire opening was engulfed in red. Her attention turned back to Dr. Hamsterville who was accompanied by a floating caravan of selves with bottles each one containing what appeared to be a semi transparent person. Those must be the souls Lilo thought. Dr. Hamsterville went in to the cavern with the convoy behind him. Lilo and her group and the walked to the cave and hid near the entrance. She heard a voice say" at last we've been waiting for almost a year for you to Arrive Doctor!" "The stupid little earth girl is at last dead so now I can precede that this operation" Dr. Hamsterville said. Lilo then began to walk towards the entrance of the cave where she would be in full view the villains. Little girl are you insane?" Jumba asked. "No just extremely annoyed at this point!" she replied. "In a burst of light her angelic light her _other_ form appeared!" "Apparently you have only added to our troubles Dr. Hamsterville" said the one eyed demon who had spoken earlier. **

**That demons attacked Lilo raised her hands above her head and balls of white light appeared like before but this time they had a different and slightly more sinister purpose. She threw them and two demons burst in a blast of light. She threw more balls as more demons were destroyed. Jumba fired his plasma blaster rapidly destroying several demons. Stitch bit and cut some of the demons with pointy claws. The experiments including: Sparky, Ying, and Yang, Slushy,** **Splodyhead and, Yaarp killed or knocked unconscious many of the demons. (Need I say more?) Lilo used her energy charge sword to cut in half, or he vaporize them by sending an energy slash from her sword. She also threw feather shuriken**** at the demons, unfortunately there were too many demons for them to defeat; so Lilo used her angelic magic to call for aid twelve other angels appeared and help them capture the rest of the demons. Dr. Hamsterville then made the fatal mistake of trying to kill Jumba with a tiny hidden plasma blaster. Lilo saw his trick and pulled out her other sword and shot flames from it turning Hamsterville to ash. The angels broke the bottles and the freed souls. Lilo, Jumba, Stitch, and the rest of the experiments stared it was in aw inspiring sight: hundreds of good souls going to Haven. **

**Then two of the souls stopped and looked at Lilo&Stitch who stared in complete shock: these were Lilo's parents! Lilo cried tears of joy as her parents looked on with pride. Lilo's Mother said "something tells me that you got yourself a friend. " Her daughter gave a huge grin. Oh he's much more than a friend" Lilo said with a wink! "Any one who makes you that happy we can help but approve of." her parents said. Her father said "we couldn't be more proud of you Lilo." Then too Lilo's surprise her parents hugged her and then Stitch. **

**A voice said" they are able to have physical contact with you because you are an angel". A tall figure appeared in a burst of white light. My name is Gabriel and I am the head of the warriors of Anjiill as well as your new boss said the 6ft. tall, blond haired, gold winged, green eyed, muscular figure! I look forward to working with you in the future my dear Gabriel said. Lilo's parents waved goodbye and said" Say hi to your sister for us." "I will" Lilo said as her parent's went up the escalator to Haven along with the rest of the soon to be angel's souls. Gabriel said" you know you can visit them anytime you like send you a member of my organization." A smile of complete joy crept onto Lilo's lips. Gabriel Then had a slightly embarrassed look on his face as she said" you're angel form has one side effect though I'm afraid you'll be the same size you are now for the rest of your life ." It'll be worth it Lilo said. **

**Lilo was congratulated by the other angels who along with Gabriel soon left. Speaking of angels a certain pink experiment was now quite happy after speaking with Stitch at the house at the Gantu's defeat learned he no longer had a crush on her because she preferred to be his friend rather than his lover. **

**Later when everyone was safe and sound back at house; two lovers enjoyed the outside. For the first time in five hours Stitch looked at the night sky with out anger or sadness but with complete joy!**

**THE END!**

**A/N: The rest the angels wear the same clothing as Lilo and as for the demons I'll let you use your imagination on tthat!**


End file.
